Rated Teen: Book 1
by fireflies1
Summary: I wrote this story with Icefox19... A girl named Sariniti is chased by a wolf one day. Then, twenty minutes later, she talks to her best friends who seem to be hiding something... based off of twilight... R&R!
1. Prologe

PROLOGE (before first chapter)

She ran, ran as fast as she could from her attacker. Whatever it was, snarled behind her. She kept running when suddenly, she tripped. As she fell, she tried to twist so she could land on her back. Instead, she landed on her side and gasped, the breath knocked out of her. She groaned and rolled over onto her back. She looked up, terrified and sheileded her face with her hands.

The animal, a big doggish-wolf looking thing, stepped closer snarling. Suddenly, another doggish-wolf, jumped at the other and knocked him away. The first wolf, a russet brown one, snarled and they seemed to be talking. Then, the russet colored one jumped at the silverish one and they started fighting. Scared as she was, Sariniti picked herself up and fled. Coming to her house, she stopped, panting and looked behind her, making sure the wolves didn't follow. Suddenly, two young boys came running out of the woods, right where the wolves were.

"We saw you in the woods, did you get hurt by those wolves?" One asked. She looked at him for a couple seconds before looking at his friend, who was standing beside him quietly. He smiled at her and she, dazed, nodded. The second boy stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" He asked and rested a hand on ehr shoulder. She nodded again and then offered for them to come inside and have a drink.

"Be right there." The second boy said and took off running towards the wood. Sariniti walked inside and to the sink, then, looking up, saw a russet-brown colored tail disappear into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who Are They?

(Eli's Point Of View)

"Are you sure?" I asked and rested my hand on her shoulder. She nodded again and then asked if we wanted something to drink. "I'll be right back." I said and ran back towards the woods. When I got to the woods, I jumped and changed into wolf form, unaware of the prying eyes, watching me from the kitchen.

(Sariniti's Point Of View)

I put some lemonade powder in a pitcher and started to stir it with water.

"Did you and Eli see those wolves?" I asked Drake. He seemed to pale and then said quickly,

"Um, no, we heard them but we never saw them. I think they were hunting, by the sound of their snarls, but we never saw them."

"Never saw what?" Eli asked, coming into the kitchen.

"The wolves." I said, turning back to the lemonade.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked me confused.

I stared at both of them as if to say, are you kidding, my eyes switched between both of theirs.

If they were lying then they were pretty good at it. They had no facial expression and I believed that they didn't know what I was talking about at all.

"Well, I heard some dog and then I went to go check it out and I saw them! Two wolves... like two times the size of great danes. One of them was after me cause I caught it in a meal," It doesn't hurt to lie a little... does it? "And it chased me, then, right before the tree line, another one, a russet one, came and fought him off... any idea what that was?"

Eli and Drake exchanged glances of confusion, then shook their heads.

"We don't know what you're talking about Sariniti, but you went to bed pretty late... sooo." Drake said.

"Yeah you're probably right." I said with a sigh. I wasn't giving up though. I knew what I saw and I couldn't let some teenage guys tell me that I as crazy!

I walked around the kitchen getting cups and lemoonade for the guys and then kicked back on the couch.

"What do we do now?" I asked. They exchanged glances saying,

"You are going to rest, we are gonna wait for you to go to sleep then head over to Ryan's." I gaped at them. They did not just tell me o go to bed.

"Yeah Sariniti, you need to go to bed, you were up really late last night, maybe that's why you're getting all these wildly insane ideas."

"Fine!" I grumbled. I walked into my room and laid down, pretending to fall asleep. Then, when I heard the front door open and close, I got up and snuck to my front door. They lied! They aren't going to Ryan's! They're headed out to the woods. I didn't bother to lock my house, I just followed them, careful not to step on any bracnhes. When I finally reached the woods, I could hear them talking.

"Do you think she saw us?" Drake asked.

"No, she didn't see us, that's why you stood right in front of her and snarled!" Eli said angrily and sarcastingly. "Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in? I told my father to let you join that pack, that you would be careful and not let anyone see you but no! You just had to start chasing someone that looked like your sister, who was running from you. Your sister knows you are a freaking wolf!" Eli screamed. He yanked off his shirt and bounded behind the rock before he reappeared as a...WOLF?


End file.
